Examples of the present disclosure generally relate to stacked wafer assembly, and more particularly, to a stacked wafer assembly having a bond pads of a partial die formed on a first wafer of the stacked wafer assembly bonded to bond pads formed on a partial die of formed on a second wafer of the stacked wafer assembly.